


A Gallon

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Panties, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fetched a cold gallon of water from the fridge and set it on the table in front of Sam after he’d drained the beer in one gulp.<br/>Sam’s eyes went wide. He licked a drop of beer off his lip, sucking it between his teeth. “What’s that for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gallon

Dean didn’t know why he was bothering to shower when he was going to be a hell of a lot dirtier in a few hours, but he scrubbed himself pink and preened in the mirror when three o’clock came around. He left the scratchy stubble on his face that Sam liked, and left the deodorant off. Ruffling his short hair up spiky, Dean smirked and whistled tunelessly to himself as he paced the motel room. Picking up a stray shirt here, kicking dirty clothes closer to a duffel there, he maybe was tidying a little. Samantha could be fucking fussy for a teenager.

Pulling a pair of faded worn jeans on that hugged his bowed thighs so nice, Dean quit with the cleaning and took a beer out of the fridge. Sitting back on a rickety chair and propping his feet on the formica table, he could hear the scuff-drag-scuff of Sam’s footsteps on the concrete walk outside their motel room before a key jiggled in the lock.

Sam was red faced and sweaty when he trudged inside. It was a hot late August day, sun bouncing off black asphalt and mirrored on glass. The AC was clattering noisily, valiantly struggling to keep the room to a bearable swelter. Sam kicked the door shut behind him, minded the salt line, and dropped his back pack before shuffling over to the table and plopping down.

Dean slid his half finished beer across the table and stood, reaching out to ruffle Sam’s floppy hair while Sam swatted at his hand, glaring. “Happy birthday Sammy.”

Even though his face was flushed with the heat, Dean could still see it get redder as Sam squirmed and adjusted his jeans, ducking his head. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Dean fetched a cold gallon of water from the fridge and set it on the table in front of Sam after he’d drained the beer in one gulp.

Sam’s eyes went wide. He licked a drop of beer off his lip, sucking it between his teeth. “What’s that for?”

Dean sat back in the chair across from Sam and shrugged. “Figure’d you’d be thirsty in this heat.”

Nodding, Sam reached out for the gallon jug and popped the plastic cap. Tipping it back, he started chugging. Water dribbled over his chin, darkening the blue cotton of his t-shirt as it spattered on his chest. Sam kept swallowing in big gulps, his throat working, one long lean line of smooth skin and his now fifteen year old jaw was still smooth too, just barely darkening with a little peach fuzz.

When he’d gotten halfway through it, Sam stopped and let the jug crash back onto the table as he gasped a deep breath of air. His lips parted, nostrils flaring, he stared at the table as he caught his breath before lifting the jug up again.

Dean palmed himself. His cock was pretty much in a permanent state of semi when Sam was around anymore. Slouched in the chair, he watched Sam finishing off the gallon with a wet thick swallowing sound and couldn’t help thinking about how that throat felt working around his cock.

Sam’s eyes were dark and wide when the gallon was empty and he panted as he swiped the back of his hand across his lips. Groaning, he rubbed his stomach.

“Take your shirt off Sammy.”

Nodding, Sam lifted up his tee and tossed it on the floor. Dean swore he could see Sam’s belly rounding out a little, he was getting taller but still whipcord skinny. His skin gleamed with sweat as he pressed a hand against his stomach. Dean pressed a hand against his dick.

“Dean - I …. “ Sam groaned and fidgeted in his seat. Shy thing. He could look so sweet and quiet, like a nervous thing, at least that was until Dean got him on his knees. Work him up the right way and Sam was a slut like he was getting paid to be one.

“You wear them all day?”

Sam blinked and nodded.

“Well go on an’ show me then.”

Licking his lips, head down and messy hair falling into his eyes, Sam stood and pushed his jeans down skinny hips. His cock was hard and pressing against the white satin panties that stretched tight over him. There was a damp spot where the head of his cock was leaning to the side, cradled against his hip. The little white lace frill on the top was stark against skin tanned by summer sparring, shirtless in dirt lots. There were scratches still red and scabbed down one side from a monster, and bruises on his thighs but those were from Dean.

“Good boy, look at you so pretty. You think anyone saw you, saw your jeans ride down, see that pretty little lace of your panties?”

Sam whined and shook his head, “I’m really careful.”

“I bet you are.”

Standing, Dean pushed his jeans down too, cock slapping up against his stomach. Strutting over to the bed, Dean flopped down and pushed himself to rest against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. He’d already put a few towels down. The lube was sitting on the night stand. Stroking his cock languidly a few times, watching Sam watching his hand, Dean patted a thigh.

“Well come on sweetheart. Gonna make this a special birthday for my sweet boy.”

“Dean.”

There was so much in that word when Sam said it like that. Dean never heard anyone say his name how Sam could say it, draw it out with that needy little kid whine he still had sometimes and that deep wanting they’d given in to a few years ago.

Sam shuffled over and knelt on the bed, slinging a leg over Dean’s thighs and sitting on him, bony little ass digging in, the soft silk of his panties dragging along the hair of Dean’s legs. Reaching up, Dean stroked up Sam’s arm and pulled him closer, bringing that sweet satin close enough to grind against. Sam moaned and his hips stuttered forward, rutting together lightly.

“C’mere.”

Curling an arm around Sam’s shoulders, Dean cupped the back of his neck and brought him in for a kiss. Gentle, sweet, he pressed their lips together and tugged down the hem of Sam’s panties to take their cocks in hand. Sam clutched on to his shoulders, long fingers digging into the muscle as he rocked his hips and bit at Dean’s lips. Sam made it harder, rougher, begging Dean to reciprocate, to make it hurt and make it more.

Pushing his tongue inside, Dean licked in to Sam’s mouth and all it tasted like was a warm familiarity. Sam fucked his tongue into Dean’s mouth, quick little motions in time with the rhythm of his hips, and Dean grabbed into Sam’s hair hard to pull his head back. Tugged Sam’s lip in between his teeth and dragged it. Bit down hard and felt the shiver go through Sam’s body, felt him dig his nails in as he squeezed his eyes shut and whined.

Pulling off, Dean slid his hands down Sam’s side, bony ribs a ladder where he could slot his fingers in so nice. “You think about me today Sam?”

“God, I thought about you all day, I could’t - I couldn’t, think about anything else, I’ve been hard all day.”

“Such a little slut for me Sammy.”

Grinning, Dean rucked the panties down further, twisting them around Sam’s balls and cupping, squeezing, as the elastic dug into his skin. Sliding one arm behind Sam, palm splayed against his knobby spine, Dean smoothed his other hand down Sam’s belly. Stroking, yeah, it felt a little full, he pressed his palm flat against Sam’s soft flat belly and rubbed.

Sam squirmed and screwed his pretty pink lips up in a pout, hips stuttering.

“De- Dean!”

“What’s that sweetheart, you need something?”

Pushing hard, Dean sandwiched Sam’s thin body between his hands, pressed him tight and mean. Sam bucked, his hands moving to clutch at Dean’s wrist where he rubbed Sam’s belly.

“Holy shit…”

He was already breathless and desperate. They hadn’t even been making out a half hour, but Dean supposed a gallon was a lot. Smiling wide, Dean heaved his hips up and flipped Sam onto his back. Sam clawed at his arms, gripped his biceps and tried to wriggle away. Dean grasped his narrow hips, and tugged, shuffling Sam down the bed as Dean moved up his torso. Straddling his chest, Dean moved a knee to just below Sam’s sternum and lowered his weight on to it.

The sound Sam made was anguished, a little groan of pain all mixed up with a gasping something. Dean curled his body over, tangled his fingers up in Sam’s messy hair that was damp with sweat, and kissed his forehead then down his nose to his lips. Licking against him, Dean loved when all Sam could do was give in and open up to him. Sam flicked his tongue every now and then, but he was mostly too busy writhing underneath Dean to be much of a good kisser. That was all right.

Dean kept them like that for a while. As long as he could hold it. Hands pinning down Sam’s shoulders. Knee squashed into his stomach. Teeth at his lips. Sam scrabbled against him weakly, pushing, whimpering. Fuck, Dean’s cock was so hard it was dripping. He couldn’t resist the swollen spit slick stretch of Sam’s pink mouth. Letting up on his stomach, Dean scooted up to straddle Sam’s face, push his cock into that mouth hanging open waiting.

Wet eyes blinked up at him when Dean pushed his thumb into the corner of Sam’s mouth and shoved in deep.

“So good for me Sammy, look at you, it’s ok if you need to cry baby.”

Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head, hands holding on to Dean’s hips, pulling him closer. That slick hot tongue slid along the underside of his cock as Sam sucked, swallowing him down and choking when Dean hit the back of his throat all wrong and kept on going anyway. Tears welling in the corners of his eyes spilled down into his hair, face all wet and messy and Dean fucking loved wrecking his brother like this.

Enjoying the tight flutter of his throat for a few thrusts, Dean braced his hands on the wall and fucked Sam’s mouth brutally until a sharp slap hit his hip, Sam tapping at him, eyes rolling wild. Pulling back, spit thick and running in strings from his dick to Sam’s mouth, Dean rubbed his head on those plump lips and crooned, pushing sweaty hair off Sam’s brow while he panted and licked at Dean’s cock. Sam’s brow was creased in concentration, eyes red rimmed, but he still brought a hand to stroke the base of Dean’s cock while he kitten licked at the head catching his breath.

“You gettin’ desperate?”

Sam just nodded, turned his head to the side to cough, and looked back up at Dean with tears thickening his lashes together. One of these days, Dean was gonna get make up on him and make fucking art on his face.

Slinging a leg over, Dean shuffled down the bed and slapped Sam’s red swollen cock, tugging at the satin white panties that were all twisted up. Slapping Sam’s belly, Sam arched off the bed and cried out, crossing his legs over each other as his toes scrunched up.

“Oh God Dean I need to - please - just - “

“You need to what now? Use your big words.”

Only, Dean didn’t really give him much of a chance to as he slapped Sam’s belly again, and his cock, alternating back and forth and pressing down hard, massaging, holding.

“Dea - Dedededeeeee….”

Sam’s whole body went taut, muscles locking up and his hands balled into fists clutching the towels underneath him as Dean smoothed a hand downward. With an obscene groan, Sam let loose and a strong stream of piss wetted his belly, his panties, Dean’s hand, fucking everything, and it just kept on going as Dean pressed down on his stomach. Sam bucked up against it, lifting his knees up as he twisted and then sagged down against the bed sighing. Still trickling, wet and hot steaming in the air, the scent so diluted for all the water, Sam started to curl on himself.

“Nuh-uh, we’re finishing this today Sammy.”

Sam whimpered and crossed his hands over chest.

Dean moved fast, tugging the wet panties down Sam’s lean legs, holding them sopping in one hand as he grabbed Sam’s hips and flipped him onto his belly in the mess of towels. Sam started to pull away, he was pulling away from this, from Dean, and Dean was damn well not going to have it this time. Yanking Sam up to his knees and kicking them wide, Dean knelt between his thighs and curled a strong hand over Sam’s shoulder to pull him up.

Prying Sam’s jaw open wide, Dean reached around to shove the piss soaked panties into his mouth.

“Today you’re going to take everything I give you, every fucking drop.”

Shoving Sam back onto the bed, pinning him down with one hand between his shoulder blades, Dean leaned over to grab the lube off the night stand. Popping it open and drizzling a stream down the crack of Sam’s ass, he tossed it aside and slid his dick along there to slick it up. Pressing two fingers into that tight ring of muscle, Dean twisted and pumped them barely enough for much of anything. But Sam could take it. Sam wanted it.

Sometimes Dean worried that he was too much, too rough, but Sam kept goading him until he snapped. Sometimes, Sam told him things when it was dark, barely a whisper of things, that even for all they were he thought was dirty, was wrong. And for all Sam had give him, Dean could damn well go through on somethings for Sam.

Holding on tight to a sharp hip, Dean held his cock in one hand to force the fat head of his dick into the slick clutch of Sam’s body. Pushing hard till it popped in, once he had them lined up Dean shoved. One long sudden push, as Sam scrabbled at the bed and screamed muffled around the panties in his mouth, Dean shoved viciously into his small body and kept on going.

Both hands on Sam’s slight hips, he pulled out to the tip and fucked in to the root. Deep thorough drags, Sam’s pink hole stretched so wide around him, pert little ass managing to get a jiggle for how hard Dean was fucking in to him. The towels beneath his knees were wet and warm, the smell of urine sharp, Sam’s sweat and heat heady with it, Dean held on to slippery hips and jostled Sam hard.

Sam smacked a hand against the motel wall, a fuck ass ugly brown pattern, long fingers spread out as he pushed himself back onto Dean’s cock. Dean could hear the hitched little sobbing breaths, the tight high need in his breathing as he furiously ground back. Dean didn’t touch his cock, didn’t reach down underneath to give him that. Just pumped into him and pressed a hand to the small of his back to angle him down and lean over him. Sam scratched his nails into wallpaper at that, tore lines down it as he collapsed back onto the bed. He screamed and thrashed, his body seizing so fucking tight around Dean’s cock, hot and smooth and so fucking perfect.

Pulling out, aching hard and trying so hard not to tip over the edge till he was dizzy with the effort, Dean flipped Sam over again. His face was smeared with snot and tears and spit and piss. Pulling the yellow stained panties out of his mouth, Sam’s head lolled, body quivering underneath Dean. Sliding up to straddle his face again, Dean pulled his head back with a tug in his hair. Holding his cock at Sam’s swollen lips, Dean stroked himself once and he was coming, watching Sam’s pink tongue dart along the slit of his cock that had been buried deep in that sweet body, splashing white into his waiting mouth and up along a pink flushed cheek.

Dean didn’t think he could do it, it was one thing for Sam to do it - this was Sam’s thing but fuck if it wasn’t Dean’s thing too because, really, what didn’t they share - but Dean actually ….. taking a deep breath, chest heaving, hand holding his still hard cock as Sam sucked at the head looking up at him with pleading eyes, Dean felt something loosen in him. Something different from that escalating tension snap of an orgasm. He shuddered with the warm liquid pleasure trickling down his spine as he let loose.

Sam’s eyes flew wide and he jolted under Dean.

But he kept his lips closed around Dean’s cock. Swallowed and circled a hand around Dean’s waist to keep him close. Dean sighed and curled over Sam, humming with a strange kind of pride as he pissed in his little brother’s mouth and Sam did so well taking it all, not even a trickle out the corner of his pretty mouth as his nostrils flared with his breathing struggling to swallow it all.

When Dean was done, feeling a pleasantly achy emptiness and a bone deep satisfaction, he fell down on his back on the bed - on the soiled towels - next to Sam and patted his brother’s wet belly.

“Shit.”

Sam hummed and curled on his side, putting his hand on Dean’s. He was breathing rough and heavy still. Eventually, he just said, “You should drink a gallon first too.”


End file.
